Ashi's Relationships
<Ashi E-Squad/47 Ronin Mako Destinies Intertwined - A Touch of Kindness.jpg|First Encounter and Act of Kindness Destinies Intertwined - Bonded Throughout the Years 3.jpg|Destiny Throughout Time 1 SJ Happy Valentine's Day.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day 2019 SJ Happy White Day.jpg|Happy White Day 2019 Mako was the first person she had met who wasn't of her cult. At first, she was hostile at him, like a wild animal, biting his hand when he attempted to stop her from eating a living mouse. Though instead of hitting her, he gently petted her, showing the first sign of kindness and compassion, of which she felt confusion by the act... but at the same time, warm and happy. While they were trying to find their way out of the Suicide Forest, Mako gave her the first piece of fruit and was giddy to taste something so sweet and juicy, even telling her the symbolism of a ladybug, and as a result, helped her learn many things and mold her personality. Though afterwards, they ended up separated again, and she was taken back to the Mountain Temple to continue her training. Even though it was long ago, during nights when she was awake, she gently patted her head in order to remember the boy that had shown her such kindness, and would hope to meet with him once again as the years when by and she was at the age of 25, a warrior and prepared to kill the samurai. Fated to destroy Samurai Jack once and for all, Ashi grew into a fiercely resolved woman bent on eradicating the samurai from the face of the Earth for good. Her first attempt to kill him alongside his sisters was partially successful, as they managed to surprise him, not knowing that it was Mako, separating him from OTTO, and also exhausting his firearms. However, he managed to turn the tide on them and defeating all six of the seven daughters of Aku, with Ashi being the only one remaining conscious enough. She suffered a mental breakdown and cursed him, proclaiming Aku would be triumphant. After her fall, she tries to attack him several times and the two end up being eaten alive. After revealing himself, Ashi goes further ballistic and acts more like an animal, even as he tries to keep her safe but she continued to attack him and taunt him as a fool to follow a false hero, much to his frustration. He tried to show her the error of her ways and that Aku was the evil one, but she told him to die. Though he managed to form a truce between the two, stating that even if she was his enemy, he still respected her enough to trust her. This further confused her on this, as he gave her his name and surprisingly she gave him his. Though he commented on her that her name meant Light, which for the first time she had learned her true name's meaning. He also began trying to bond with her by having small talk and saving her multiple times, though the attempts tended to annoy her and she remained resistant for a while, though made her more confused when he trusted her more. When the two managed to escape, and when she would try to kill him again, only to be stopped as she began to see that he had a humble appreciation for life, making her question if he was truly evil. After beginning to see Jack as a kind soul who appreciated life (saving a ladybug), she began to question her beliefs regarding Jack, the man who was the inspiration for Mako, as "evil" and Aku as the "Creator of life and savior of all". Even though she questioned it, she still managed to save his life, after the wound that he had patched up that he had gotten from Ami had reopened from all the times he had saved her. She and Mako escape the island they are on and she followed him, demanding he show her the truth. During that time, she was reunited with her three sisters: Aki, Abi, and Anii. Along with Nagisa, Kaede, and Cocoa, along with Okami, OTTO, and REV, later on with the wise Lemurian Virgil. Slowly she sees the horrors Aku has unleashed upon the world and sides with Mako, siding with Jack in the process, even helping him to free a village from a bandit clan of cyborg samurai, and some alien children from being enslaved in a factory. When she along with her sisters and the rest of E-Squad find out that Mako has gone missing, she and everyone else sets out on a journey to find him while learning about the people Jack has helped, and learned how Jack helped Mako in the process, seeing the people that Mako had also helped along the way, as she grew to care for him and acknowledge him as a hero while worrying for his wellbeing. After learning the truth from Mako, she and her three sisters disowned her mother, put their past behind (especially as they removed their "bodysuits" and left their past behind) and is now set on stopping Aku. She also managed to learn more about Mako while searching for him, thanking everyone for telling her their stories and allowing her to see Jack as the true savior of the people. Through Mako, Jack's journey and stories managed to teach her (both directly and indirectly) about the world and about herself, and allowed her to mature and grow as an individual. She cares about Mako so much that she was willing to search for him and help him get back his mojo as well as save him from The Suicide Forest and the Shinigami. When they're back on the quest to find Jack again, she wishes to go with him but he tells her he must do it alone, leaving her disappointed and dejected, but he concedes and lets her and her sisters tag along, much to Ashi's delight and happiness. She has become protective of him (most likely because he is her savior and because of his at times fragile sanity which she has seen first hand both while being eaten and seeing him talk to himself and when he nearly committed seppuku), defending him from a whole army of orcs and her mother while he and Jack try to find a way to help the latter gain use of the Sacred Blade once again. Family Aki Abi Anii Avi Ari Ami High Priestess Azula Unknown Father Category:Relationships